Artists in Training
by Thatzly
Summary: It was always expected for his boys to grow to gain an interest in fashion, especially when they have a mother in the fashion business. But, to go this far... Oneshot.


* * *

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!!**

* * *

"Dad stay still!" A small voice ordered. The man obliged, freezing in his kneeling position on the floor. He count to ten, trying not to abandon his children to go work on his latest project.

It was always expected for his boys to grow to gain an interest in fashion, especially when they have a mother in the fashion business. But, to go this far... It was easy to say he had not expected this. Not at all.

Hopefully by the time they hit ten they would grow out of this nonsense.

"Blue will look better on him, Kaoru." A tube of blue eye liner moved closer to his face, but was roughly pushed away by a red replacement.

"No, red will, Hikaru!"

"No, it won't. It clashes with what he's wearing. Don't you listen to anything mom says?" Hikaru shot back, glaring daggers at his younger brother.

The young twin didn't seem bothered, instead he simply turned to his dad.

The man was covered in makeup, some smeared from when the two boys made mistakes and tried to fix them. His eyes were the only thing that had yet to be touched, everywhere else looked as though a rainbow had gotten sick on his face.

The dad let out a heavy sigh.

"Dad, which color do you want?" Kaoru beamed, picking up the two tubes. He held the blue and red up to the older man's face.

It it were up to him he would choose neither. But, he suspected that would only further upset the young makeup artists in training. Still, he could try...

"I think I look beautiful." The older man smiled. "I think you should help your mother put her makeup on next."

Would it work?

He crossed his fingers behind his back. He would have turned his head up to God and prayed too if his two boys were not watching him diligently. Both now turned to each other, eyes on each other in silent communication.

In an instant they turned back.

"Mom's already pretty, it's you who needs help." They spoke together.

He plastered a tense smile on his face. "I see..."

"I have an idea!" Hikaru piped up, jumping in excitement. He disappeared out of sight, bouncing as he went. Kaoru stared after him in confusion. When the boy returned a wet towel dripped in his hands, sprinkling the floor with moisture.

The towel was pressed roughly against the dad's face as Hikaru scrubbed. A hesitant hand lift to help the boy.

"Maybe I should..." The man started.

Twin voices answered, cutting him off. "No!"

His hand dropped limply back to his side. With this towel pressing into his face it was almost becoming hard to breath. He was finally saved when the towel retracted.

Hikaru handed Kaoru a red pencil then grabbed his blue one. "This is my half." He pointed to the right side. "And this is your half." He pointed to the left.

Kaoru nodded, finally understanding.

Once more the father's face was poked and prodded with lipstick, eye liner, and blush. This time however, it was a little more organized and there was much less arguing.

"Done!" They shouted in unison.

Click.

A flash of light flooded his vision, and in an instant it vanished. All three heads turned to the door bewildered mouths open agape. There stood Yuzuha leaned against the door frame, a large smile on her face. In her hands a camera sat, still aimed at the boys.

"You look wonderful." She chuckled, face red. Her body shook lightly, obviously trying to suppress the mirth that bubbled within. "You two did a great job. But, you're missing something."

Both boys stood, utensils still in hand, ears opened.

The woman crossed her arms, head tilted down and eyes closed in thought. "What would make him look better?"

Her eyes opened, a twinkle in her eyes. A mischievous smile befell upon her poor defenseless husband.

"You know...I think I still have the green dress I wore to my last fashion show. Maybe..."

Before she could finish two blurs pushed past her and out the door. The only thing that remained of the young boys was the sound of fading footsteps, and a mess of colors on the floor in front of the two parents.

A hand rest on the older man's shoulder. His gaze turned upwards from his seat on the floor. "Don't worry." His wife smiled. "I won't let them go too far."

Then why was she giving them full access to her dresses!

He slumped in defeat. He could already see this day was going to drag on much, much longer.

* * *

**Nyah~ I love writing the twins when they were younger. They're so adorable. Not much to say on this one. I have no idea how I got the idea it just kind of came to me while I was rping with Demi. I wish I knew their dad's name. I didn't feel like making up a name, but I also hated writing "the man" "their dad". Bisco, name him already! As always, comments and suggestions are welcome!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARU AND KAORU!!!**


End file.
